Lips of an Angel
by Raquel09
Summary: cute little bit of rae/rob fluff-1st songfic EVER. no likey, no ready, and ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES ESCPECIALLY OVER COUPLE. made by Raquel


Gah…I'm scared…this is my first songfic…the song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder, in case anyone cares. I am at a major roadblock with DWD-loss of ideas are a writer's greatest enemy.

Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-THIS. I don't own the song either. I also don't own Indiana Jones. Indiana Jones isn't in this. I just wanted you to know.

Made by Raquel Industries.

Lips of an Angel

Robin sat at his laptop, searching through his criminal files-and his Titan's personal files. Tonight, sleeping next to Starfire could not suppress any feelings he had or didn't have. Tonight, he just needed time to remember what he had once had-and what he had pushed away from him without any intention. The lights off around him, the bright computer monitor had his eyes glued-until his phone rang, shaking him out of his trance. 'Why tonight…?' He reluctantly picked up the phone and droned ," Titans Tower, this is Robin.", as he always did when it was his turn to answer the call, usually either a call for help or from an obsessed fan.

To his surprise, he heard a dry sob on the other end of the phone that was all to familiar. "Robin? Is that you?" He didn't realize he was gripping the phone cord until his knuckles began to turn bone white. "Raven?"

_Honey, why're you calling me so late_

"Hi, Bird Boy. It's been a while." Even though her monotone voice was still as emotionless as ever, he could tell she was crying.

_It's kind of hard to talk right now_

_And honey, why're you crying is everything ok?_

"Raven, how are you?" It seemed formal enough, perhaps a bit too formal. She had been the person he had been closest to, after all. "Not so great." He heard her reply, and couldn't help but be a bit hopeful. Maybe she would consider coming back to them?

_I gotta whisper, cause I can't be too loud_

"How's you and Starfire doing?" Robin glanced at the door, and could almost see his lover sleeping in her bed, her tangerine hair spread across the pillow. Yes, Star was beautiful, but did he ever find himself wishing she was someone else…someone like…

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

"We're ok." He didn't want to say any more on the subject-he was talking to Raven, the team member none of them had seen in years, not since she had joined Titans East in their transfer to the Justice League. But it wasn't just that…his hand fumbled with the drawer handle that held the object he seeked. He pulled out an old, wooden picture frame that Beast Boy had taken so many years ago, of his very first love, sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and actually giving a small, rare smile to the camera, flanked by the rest of the Titans, all of them, Titans East, Titans West, and the Honorary Titans, all in one group. Aqualad had his arm around her shoulders, which, Robin realized, may have been the start of all the trouble. She was just as beautiful as he remembered in his dreams-the ones he had long after Starfire had gone to sleep.

He had never moved on from her, he realized that now.

_I guess we never really moved on_

"It's good to hear from you. We miss you."

'I miss you…'

"Yeah, I miss you guys too. I'm glad it was you that it answered, Robin. It was you I really needed to talk to." He heard her take a deep, shuddering breath. "Do you ever wonder what it would've been like if…if I hadn't left?" Robin shivered with the possibilities of what she could mean. "I think about you leaving the team a lot, Rae. The Tower's empty without you."

She was silent for a moment. "I don't mean that, Bird Brain. I mean…if WE hadn't said goodbye…"

_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

Think? Think was not the word. He fantasized over it almost everyday, it cloyed his mind more than anyone knew. But to Raven, he simply said, "Yeah. It's interesting." She laughed a little, a small, watery, barely audible sound. "Sure is." He wished he was there, with her, probably pressing a tissue to her pale mouth, whispering in some dark, abandoned corner of the Justice League's huge, luxurious palace of a base. "Raven, Star is a nice girl, you know."

_And I never want to say goodbye_

She gave another laugh, sounding more like a whimper now. "Yeah, last time I saw her, she sure was a sugary little thing." He winced when he remembered the last argument Starfire and Raven had, the things Star had said to her. Starfire could never compare to her, never.

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you, too_

"So," He said, directing the point of conversation towards Raven instead, "How's Aqaulad?" He could almost see her sigh. "We…aren't so great, to be honest." Robin tried to hide his excitement at her statement. She continued. "I should've known better-trying again after Malchior. After…you." There was a pause, to let her words take their effect on him. "He would be really angry." Robin, still dazed by her previous comment, blinked. "What?" He could tell she was smiling, her voice became less monotone. "He doesn't know I called."

_He doesn't know you're talking to me?_

_Would it start a fight?_

"Does Starfire?"

Robin stole one more glance to the door, just to be sure, then returning to his conversation.

"No."

_No, I don't think she has a clue_

Raven sighed. "Good." Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

"Because what I'm about to say would send her put for my blood, and I think we all know we don't want a bloodthirsty Tamerainan Princess chasing after me. I don't think even the Justice League would survive."

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

Raven and her dark humor. "Go on."

_I guess we never really moved on_

"When I left the Titans, I was still burned by what Starfire had said to me. Words that filthy coming from her mouth seemed more of a judgment than anything Trigon or anyone else could make them. It wasn't you I was trying to escape, or Starfire. I was trying to escape from my own mind."

Only when Robin exhaled did he realize he had been holding his breath.

_It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

"After a few months, I got together with Aqualad. It was only because I wanted to regain what I had with you, though I knew I couldn't really, because it wasn't you. I don't love him, and I never will."

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

"I discovered I had made a mistake in trying to escape to the Justice League. I missed all of you-Cyborg and his car, Beast Boy and his terrible jokes, Starfire and her sweet innocence and you, with your smile, your friendship, and love."

_Saying those words, it makes me weak'_

"I'm not coming back to the Titans, Robin."

At these words, he felt his shoulders slump. He couldn't help it.

"No matter how I want it, things could never be the same."

_And I never want to say goodbye_

"But, I do want you to know this…"

_But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

"…I love you."

_With the lips of an angel_

"Goodbye, Robin."

Before he could respond, the line went blank, and her voice was gone. He sat there for a moment, holding the phone in one hand, her photo in the other.

"Goodbye, Raven."

He stood up and headed back to his room-his own room. Starfire could stand one night alone.


End file.
